Birthday Surprise
by simplewispersofme
Summary: It's Beca's Birthday and all she asked for was a quite night just her and Aubrey. When she shows up at her apartment she gets more than she wanted.


"Shit is this thing even working?" Beca yells at her laptop in anger getting nothing but a blank screen.

"Beca" Aubrey responds hearing her girlfriend cursing the sound to their video call working.

"What?" Beca says dumbly not even realising she was hearing Aubrey's voice through the laptop. "Oh right what am I supposed to do? It's not working at my end." She asks hoping Aubrey can actually help her set up the screen for her even though she isn't there.

"Did you actually turn the video option on so you can see me? There should have been an option on the screen." Aubrey says trying to recall what she herself had just done to set up the video chat.

"I don't know; I'm gonna mess around a second it better work. Can you see me?" Beca manages to get rid of the blank screen and be back on the menu screen but finding herself disconnected from Aubrey and unable to hear her response to her questions.

After a few minutes longer of messing around with the various setting she tries connecting with Aubrey again and waits to see her face appear on her screen. She smiles the second that it is reconnected and they are together again.

"Okay it's working now. Sorry about that I didn't even know it would be so hard to set up a video chat." Beca says feeling slightly embarrassed that she couldn't figure it out quickly.

"It wasn't hard Beca you just pressed the wrong thing." She rolls her eyes at her typical Aubrey being like that.

"So you got any plans for your birthday? What are we doing?" Aubrey asks changing the subject not to further embarrass her girlfriend.

"No and you better not be planning anything either, I know what you're like. I just wanna spend the day with you I don't care what we do but just us two. Got it?" She says hating that she has to clarify how much she doesn't want to celebrate her birthday.

"Fine, fine, fine; I won't plan anything for your birthday then." A little sulk appears on her face, she desperately wanted to have Beca's approval to plan a party for her.

"Aubs which do you like best?" Chloe yells not being seen through the camera on Beca's side though. Aubrey turns round right the way her back being turned to Beca on the screen.

"Ummm I like the one on the left better; it suits the whole style more." She responds with ensuring that Beca really couldn't see anything.

"What are you two up to?" Beca asks annoyance in her tone of voice. "I said no planning anything."

"Nothing" the two of them say in unison

"We're not planning anything Beca stop being paranoid" Chloe says moving herself so she could be seen on the screen now.

"Whatever" she shakes her head fed up of telling Aubrey no.

"So how's Barden doing Becs?" Chloe asks wanting to have her own private talk with her even though it's not her girlfriend.

"It's good I guess, were working on a new routine we could do with your help though Chlo' with the choreography. I have asked Aubrey about it but I never got my answer." She says raising get eyebrows slightly at not ever getting her answer.

"Oh I'd love to come and help you guys. We will have to plan when we can do it." She says excitedly being happy that she's been asked to come and help out. "I'd love to stay and talk more but I got a lot to get sorted. See ya later." She walks away leaving Aubrey and Beca alone again.

"I know exactly what we are doing for your birthday now." Aubrey says feeling excited about her new plan.

"What?" Beca says reluctantly already not liking what Aubrey was going to suggest and plan.

"Well you wanted a nice time just us two right so that's what I'm gonna do. You come here say around 7pm and we will just sit listening to music together and have a nice night just us two for once. No Chloe to interrupt us for once. What do you think?" She says smiling hoping that it was going to work and Beca would go for her plan.

"It sounds perfect actually I'm shocked when you said you'd got an idea I didn't think you would plan a night like that for me." Beca now smiling that her girlfriend had planned something really sweet for her.

Beca's phone starts ringing in the background of their chat.

"It's Luke I gotta answer this I'll be back in a few minutes." Beca says as she grabs her phone and leaves the room. A few minutes later when she has finished she comes back to Aubrey who looks completely bored.

"Sorry Aubrey but I gotta go work, Luke just called and said Jesse isn't coming in now tonight so now I have to go cover him." She says really fast while changing in front of her laptop screen showing Aubrey everything as she takes her clothes off. Aubrey just sits there enjoying the show not commenting back on what Beca had just said to her.

"Aubrey" Beca says waiting for her reply not even realising what she had done.

"Huh what?" Aubrey says seeing Beca's face on the screen again now.

"Oh right yeah it's okay text me later and then we will meet up at my place on your birthday." Aubrey says finally answering Beca back.

"Got it yeah I will text you when I'm back from work, it might be kinda late though." She pauses for a moment before saying anything else. "Oh and please make sure it is literally just us on my birthday I don't want a party and I mean that."

"There no party just you and me. Go you'll be late for work. I will talk to you later." Aubrey disconnects from the chat knowing that otherwise they would be there all night.

-x-x-x-x-

Beca stands outside of Aubrey's apartment ready to relax just the two of them. One thing she hated was celebrating her birthday, she just wanted the whole day to be done with already. She put her key in the door opening it up so she could get in. The second the door was open she saw something she didn't want.

"Happy Birthday Beca" A room full of people all being friends erupted with. She just stood there awkward and confused.

"Umm Aubrey can I erm have a word with you outside?"

"Yeah sure what's up Becs?" They both walk out and go into the hallway of the apartments.

"I told you I didn't want this. I just wanted a night just us two." Fidgeting slightly with her hands feeling uncomfortable by the whole thing.

"I know you didn't and I didn't plan it. Chloe and the Girls did. I had everything ready for just us two like you wanted." Aubrey moves closer to Beca hoping now she would be okay knowing she had done what she was asked to do.

"Seriously?" Beca puts her lips to Aubrey's finally getting the kiss they had both wanted and been waiting for. After they stop and part they just stand there looking into each other's eyes. Being there in that moment was exactly what Beca wanted for the day.

"Let's go have fun with friends and we can kick them out early. What do you think?" Aubrey says hoping to get Beca inside to enjoy herself a little.

"Sounds good" they both re-enter the apartment seeing the room filled with their friends all wondering what had happened.

For the next hour Beca spends her time talking to everyone that had come to the party most being the Bella's, a few friends from class and the treble makers. She found she was actually having an okay time celebrating; the party wasn't too bad and she was actually surprised for enjoying it.

"Do you wanna get rid of everyone?" Aubrey whispers into Beca's ear as she approached her.

"Yeah I think we should, I'd like to get some time with you tonight." Beca whispers back winking at her after she had finished.

Aubrey manages to empty the apartment in a few minutes being desperate to get some time just her and Beca to go back to their original plan for the night. They both go to the sofa and just sit curled up into each other.

"You did plan this right? It wasn't really Chloe was it?" Beca asks knowing it couldn't have been Chloe's party she had been to parties thrown by Chloe and this one honestly didn't seem like it was.

"Yeah I kinda did. But I'd planned it before you asked for it to be just us two." Beca rolls her eyes at her but her smile remains on her face. "You had a great time though so it doesn't matter right?"

"True it was a good party, thank you." Beca moves her head up bringing Aubrey's face to hers placing her lips onto hers and sharing a kiss with her.

"Happy Birthday Beca"


End file.
